


Hope

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Prompt: hope





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hope

Daryl glared at Carol with dark, annoyed eyes.

„Hope,“ he repeated her last word slowly.  
„How can you still talk about hope? The world was a mess even before the Walker did take it over. Now it has turned into hell and nothing good will survive.“

Carol watched him full of sympathy; she could understand what he had to go through. She had felt the same after she had lost Sophia; paralyzed and full of hate. It had been a long way until she had started to realize that hope was the only thing what could make her move on.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for drabble_zone (DW) / drabble_weekly (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ & DW)


End file.
